Mountains
by Soyna
Summary: Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth go on a skiing vacation at the Icicle away from the grind of being a SOLDIER.


**Mountains**

* * *

><p><strong>By<strong>:Albedosreqium / Soyna  
><strong>Setting: Crisis Core <strong>Gameish.

**Rating, Genre and Warnings: **T. Angst and Humour all rolled into one. Papa Angeal...  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted by the almighty Square Enix©. I do not profit from this endeavour.

**Summary and Additional Information:  
><strong>The three Elite SOLDIERs go on vacation in the mountains and have a good time.

* * *

><p>Angeal admired the sun setting behind the mountains as he pulled out the camera to take a few more pictures of the scenery. He already had a whole bunch of the day, but this was even more spectacular. It was a calming time of day. The animals were quieting down for a night's sleep where as the night creatures were not out yet to fill the void that was left behind.<p>

It was a perfect day.

He turned the camera down to Sephiroth and Genesis who were recovering from their day on the slopes. He took a few pictures. Genesis was laying spread-eagled on the hard pack of snow. He was trying to catch his breath as he pushed his ski goggles into his hair. He would complain about the unbecoming tan line on his face later, but Angeal wasn't going to bring it up. He was wearing a black ski suit that was striped with red. He wore white boots, hat and gloves so that he matched his specially made and commissioned snowboard that was inscribed with words from LOVELESS.

Sephiroth sat next to him with his hands on his knees, trying not to be as obvious about breathless he was. His hair had fallen out of his jacket through the day and the only thing that was holding it back was the ski goggles that were now perched on his forehead. He wore a large smile on his face and his skin had more colour than Angeal had ever seen on him. It quite suited him.

The start of the day had been relaxing. They woke up late, had a nice breakfast before they decided that they were going to hit the slopes.

Genesis wanted to show off his snowboarding skills and his new board. Sephiroth said he had only ever skied before so the snowboarding intrigued him. Genesis was more than happy to show him how.

Angeal stuck with skis as they started to go down the first hill together. By the third trip it had turned into a competition.

Thankfully, it had remained good-natured despite the fact that Sephiroth won every time. Angeal kept a good eye on them to make sure that they didn't get carried away in the morning, but he stopped for lunch while they were still at it.

That was when they moved to a black diamond run and continued to race.

Angeal chose to stay on the blue. He wanted to enjoy himself and wanted to go downhill at a more leisurely pace so that he could stop and take pictures.

Sephiroth was enjoying himself quite a bit and it was evident in his attitude. Genesis' sometimes snappish behaviour was not as sharp. It was nice to see them getting along so well, even if they were competing.

"Are you two done?" Angeal asked the two men, who had not taken a break all day from the slopes.

"I think we are done for the day," Sephiroth answered as he looked up at him. He wiped at his cheeks with his white gloves. "I'm starving."

"I want a drink," Genesis said as he sat up. Angeal offered his hand and Genesis took it, so Angeal hauled up his childhood friend.

Sephiroth also stood and held his board near and picked up Genesis' as well. "I wonder if they have Crater Bears?"

Genesis snorted. "Crater Bears? I certainly don't want a monster in my drink. There is a fur rug in the cabin. I believe that was a Behemoth, though."

Sephiroth shook his head and handed Genesis his board. "No. It's a drink. It's hot chocolate with peppermint schnapps, marshmallows, and whipped cream. It was a drink that Gast used to make for me as a child."

Angeal raised his eyebrow at that. "Oh?" You were served alcohol as a child?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "Well, he would make me a 'virgin' version with mint flavouring or a stick a peppermint cane in it. He had the alcohol version. I will admit I tried a sip or two and it tasted so much better than the synthetic flavour."

Genesis laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "Well, no virgin drinks tonight, my friend. I think a Crater Bear is in order to take the chill out of our bones."

"Agreed," Angeal said as they walked stiffly back to the villa in their ski boots.

They had gotten a villa away from the public eye to rest in. It was a nice set up that Angeal quite enjoyed. They had the options of using the resort's kitchen for food, but the villa had their own kitchen and bar that was fully stocked; all compliments of Rufus Shinra. He doubted very much that it was by choice, as he had heard an argument between Lazard and Rufus. He was almost certain that this was some sort of revenge tactic. He wasn't going to complain, though, as it was turning out to be a wonderful vacation away from the stresses of Shin-Ra.

They stripped off their ski suits and hung them up to dry in the large closet. They walked into the living room and Angeal went about starting the fire. Genesis and Sephiroth examined the fridge and bar.

Sephiroth was delighted to find that there was hot chocolate, and Genesis announced the finding of peppermint schnapps.

"I found marshmallows! Is there any whipped cream?" Sephiroth asked as he looked over to where Genesis was sampling the drink.

Genesis snorted. "Kinky."

"Quit being a perv. We're on vacation."

"I should be allowed to perv more," Genesis said. "It's more fun that way."

"I'm sure it will create a strange announcement via our fanclubs that we are ordering whipped cream and marshmallows," Sephiroth added.

"They already make up way too much stuff. At least it would be amusingly preposterous to read," Genesis said as he leaned against Sephiroth.

"Genesis," Angeal called out and laughed. Angeal had stayed clear of some of the fan clubs _'stories_' but he caught Genesis giggling over it on a regular basis. He seemed to feed them information from time to time to see if someone would write a story about it.

"My dear Angeal, you have no idea what they write about you or your prowess," Genesis purred and Sephiroth rolled his eyes and pushed him off his arm.

"I don't want to know."

"I don't know why you indulge your fanclubs like that," Sephiroth said as he put spoons of powdered chocolate into the mugs.

"It amuses me," Genesis said. "And it keeps the mystery and intrigue about me alive. I like the attention."

Angeal shook his head and went to the phone. He had the fire started well enough without Genesis having to use his materia, and now his hunger was taking over. "Burgers?" He offered to order from room service.

"And whipped cream and marshmallows," Sephiroth said as he poured hot water into the mugs.

* * *

><p>Angeal had to admit that the drink was a perfect drink to have after being on the slopes all day as it warmed and relaxed him. It did the job on Genesis and Sephiroth as well, as they both were soon snoozing in front of the fire on the couch before they were even through their drinks. Genesis' head was leaning against the back of the couch and Sephiroth had his chin on his chest.<p>

He didn't wake them as the food arrived, and he set it on the table. He ate his in silence as he watched them sleep.

It was seldom that there was a quiet moment when they were all together. He was just about finished his meal when Sephiroth woke. He lifted his head off his chin, gave a few slow blinks before he gave a large yawn and a dramatic stretch. Then he looked positively embarrassed that he dozed off.

Sephiroth turned to Angeal. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Angeal smiled. "You two 'played' all day on the slopes. I'm amazed at your stamina and the fact that you lasted as long as you did. I didn't want to wake you."

Genesis gave a small snort in his sleep causing them to both look at him.

"Do you have a felt marker around?"

"Why?"

"I always wondered how Genesis would look like with a moustache," Sephiroth said.

Angeal snorted. "You would need to get him drunk first before you could draw on his face."

"Your young student has appeared in class with much more phallic artwork on his face."

Angeal laughed. "I saw that. I made him run two extra hours with it still on his face for that little bender of his. You should have seen what was drawn on Kunsel's face."

"I can imagine," Sephiroth chuckled as he stood to retrieve his food which was on the table. "I wonder who the artist was. It was a rather detailed penis."

Angeal laughed. "I'm sure they know who it is and we shall hear stories of his underwear hanging from the flagpole soon enough. I have bets on Reno."

Genesis started to stir as Sephiroth started to eat.

"Reno doesn't strike me as the artsy type." Sephiroth said after he took a bite of his meal. He was eating a little quicker than his normally reserved manner, and he thought of giving him hell for missing lunch but Angeal choose to remain silent on the matter.

"Sit beside Reno in a meeting and you shall see him doodle some pretty interesting things," Angeal said. He had seen him drawing things that were rather inappropriate at one meeting that involved the Vice-President being naked with Tseng. It was quite artfully and yet crudely done.

Genesis gave a dramatic yawn and stretch. He blinked his eyes opened as he looked towards him. "Why are we talking about Reno?"

"Actually, we were contemplating what artwork should go on your face. I was thinking about drawing a handlebar moustache," Sephiroth said as he ate some fries.

Genesis rolled his eyes and ran his hand over his lip. "What a horrible thought."

"The moustache, or the artwork?"

"Both," Genesis said, standing to go to the table to sit beside them. He started to rearrange his food on his plate. "Markers are murder on the skin and I would look like a pedo with facial hair."

Angeal remembered Genesis' short bout with attempting to grow a moustache. It was about the same time that he grew his facial hair. It was a disaster on Genesis.

"Pedo?" Sephiroth ran his hand over his cheeks. "I have never been able to grow facial hair."

Genesis pointed a fry at him. "Your hair makes up for the lack up for what's not on your face." He proceeded to stuff it into his mouth.

"I guess it does," It was frazzled from the slopes and not as smooth as he normally kept it. He ran his hands over it but he didn't fiddle with it for too long.

"Why do you have it so long anyway?" Angeal asked. "It must be a bother to take care of."

Sephiroth shrugged. "I always had it long. Haircuts were not a priority when I was young and I got used to it being this way."

"You're managing your own hair care stuff now. Why don't you just cut it?" Genesis asked. "Not that it isn't becoming and all, but mine gets in my eyes and it's not nearly as long as yours, but you never complain. Actually, this is the first time that I have seen your hair even a little bit frazzled."

"I rather like it," Sephiroth said as he smoothed some of it again. "It's as good as any warning flare in battle. It causes a huge panic among the enemy at the sight of my hair. It's the same for that red coat of yours. It readily identifies me, and you can't buy my trademark at a corner store."

Angeal nodded. "Fear is always a factor in battle."

"My coat can't be bought at a corner store," Genesis said with a frown. "I have seen many a fool wearing wigs trying to imitate you."

Sephiroth laughed. "I have seen a few of those wigs around. There are very few good ones. Most of them look like silver yarn though, and for your coat, I have seen many an imitation, especially on LOVELESS Avenue in those shops that sell the vinyl versions."

"Atrocities that pale in comparison to the real thing," Genesis said as he continued to eat.

"The horror," Angeal said and went to the fridge to retrieve a beer.

"How would you feel about someone trying to imitate your precious sword?" Genesis tossed back.

Angeal easily dismissed the thought. "If they can carry around a three-hundred pound sword, they are more than welcome to try."

Genesis frowned around his food.

Sephiroth shook out his hair again. "I have never seen a replica of Angeal's pride and honour."

"And there never will be," Angeal said firmly.

"Zackary is working hard to be your clone," Genesis noted as he swallowed his mouthful.

"He quotes you all the time," Sephiroth added.

"He is still young," Angeal said, "and I would rather have him quote me than any of your LOVELESS."

"That's true," Sephiroth agreed easily.

"Hey! You two are just jealous that I have two fanclubs!" Genesis said around a mouthful of food.

"Hardly. I have enough issues with mine," Sephiroth said.

"Don't you know the 'founder' and make deals with her?" Angeal asked.

"On occasion," Sephiroth said and sipped at his cold hot chocolate.

"So what's the deal?" Genesis asked as he wiggled in the chair. "Do you offer her favours or pictures of you in your shorts or something?"

"The founder is not a 'she'", Sephiroth said, "And he can be demanding at times. He runs it for a profit."

"Oh, a fanboy," Genesis said and folded his hands under his chin and rested his elbows on the table. "Do tell."

"I would rather not," Sephiroth said and shook his head.

"Is it one of the executives? Yours was one of the first fanclubs, so I figured it was first started as a PR stunt," Genesis said.

Sephiroth shrugged. Angeal knew when the silver-haired man was not going to tell them something. Angeal was used to his sometimes guarded temperament and there were things that he wasn't willing to talk about without a little more alcohol in his system first.

Genesis eyed Sephiroth with determination as they finished the last few bites of their burgers. Angeal stood. "Do you guys want another one?" Angeal pointed at their mugs. "Another Crater Bear?" He pointed to the whipped cream and the marshmallows that were brought over as he went to the kettle to fill it with water before getting an answer.

They easily agreed.

Liquor was a good way to ensure that they would remain relaxed. For once, Sephiroth didn't seem to be shy about drinking like he usually did. The memories of the childhood drink was allowing him to relax more than he usually did. It was good for him to loosen up.

They drank a few more, put the dishes in the cupboard for pick-up by the staff, and then Genesis brought up the hot tub.

"My muscles are going to stiffen up," Genesis said as he rubbed his shoulders. "Plus, it would be a shame to miss out on using the brat's hot tub. It could fit a whole platoon!"

"But it's outside." Sephiroth frowned as he sipped his strong drink. Angeal noted that he had been mixing them stronger as the night traveled on. They all looked out on the large deck where the tub was submerged.

"You won't be cold once you're in the water," Genesis said.

Sephiroth still looked displeased.

"If you get cold, you can wear a toque," Angeal teased.

"Trust us, Sephiroth. You'll enjoy it," Genesis coaxed.

Sephiroth tilted his head and gave a heavy sigh. "Whatever. I'll go change into my swimsuit."

Angeal was glad that they relented as they went to change. Angeal changed into a pair of dark blue board shorts. Genesis wore an inappropriate pair of snug red Speedos.

"What are those?" Sephiroth commented as he came out of his room, wearing boxer-style green trunks.

"What?" Genesis said and struck a pose that made Angeal cover his eyes.

"Those are smaller than your underwear!" Sephiroth snorted.

"You're wrong there! I don't wear underwear," Genesis countered. Angeal shook his head as the drinks they had earlier were clearly starting to affect them. He grabbed a towel and threw it at each of the men as he walked to the patio. He was anxious to get in the hot tub.

The cover was still on and he easily removed it as Sephiroth continued to heckle Genesis on the fact that he should have more decency than to wear a napkin wrapped around his waist.

He slipped into the water and quickly found the controls for the jets. Sephiroth and Genesis stepped in and were almost immediately silent as they slid down to their shoulders in the water. He looked over to them to see looks of bliss on their faces.

"Why don't we have one of these in our locker room?" Genesis sighed.

Angeal chuckled. "You can petition Shin-Ra for one. It took three years to get the steam room that we have."

Sephiroth lowered his head under the water and then back up again, his hair was swirling around him like a vesper.

"This is much better than the steam room," Sephiroth said with a sigh as he leaned back in the water.

"I agree. We should corner the brat to get us one."

"You need to stop calling him 'brat'," Angeal sighed.

"Rufus is a brat," Genesis explained, "Blond little pipsqueak that hardly reaches our knees is always looking for more attention. He's a brat."

Angeal snorted as he reached for the bar fridge that was installed and pulled out beers for them all. Mixing alcohol was never a good thing but they were on vacation so they had lots of time to recover. He started to hand the cold beer to his friends who didn't object.

"You would have to get through the Turks," Sephiroth said as he opened the bottle and took a long drink which nearly emptied it. They were going to be nursing hangovers in the morning.

"Not scared of Reno," Genesis said as he twisted the cap off his beer.

"What about Tseng?" Angeal asked as he sank further into the water after he took a sip of his own bottle.

"I can take him."

"Tseng?" Sephiroth chuckled, "He would tie you in a knot if you tried to go after Rufus without so much a thought."

"I highly doubt it," Genesis said. "He's a good Turk, but he's no match for me."

"Not when it comes to protecting that boy," Sephiroth said. "He's quite attached to him."

"He's a scary Turk," Angeal added.

"He doesn't intimidate me," Genesis said and crossed his arms.

"You both have a good fuck-off look," Sephiroth said and chuckled. "Like the one you are wearing now."

"We could have a stare off!" Genesis said with a chuckle. "I bet he would win, though. I don't think I have seen him blink."

They laughed at the comment and finished off their drinks. Sephiroth ran his hands through his hair, flicking it dramatically back. Angeal watched as Genesis grabbed Sephiroth's hand and pulled it close to him. "You never talk about this."

Sephiroth frowned. "It's just an old mark."

Genesis rubbed it. "What happened?"

Sephiroth took his hand back. "It was a feeble attempt at a tattoo that I have removed with the application of Sulphuric acid." He rubbed at his hand. It was nothing more than a pale smudge of grey on his skin.

Angeal could see that it was a topic that Sephiroth didn't want to discuss and hoped that Genesis would drop it. "Well, the hand is a silly place for a tattoo anyway," Genesis said and stood in the tub. "I want to get a Banora Tree." Genesis placed his hand just above the line of his red Speedo and ran it up his side to indicate where it was going to go. "I want it to cross my back to meet at the other side."

Angeal frowned. "That's an ambitious tattoo." He was not a fan of tattoos or piercings. He didn't even have his ear pierced despite the fact that Genesis had been trying since they were twelve for him to get it done. He had seen a lot of Second Class SOLDIERs getting them; often of swords or the symbols of their hometowns. Getting a Banora apple tree would seem appropriate, but a little drastic. "You want it to cover your whole back?"

Genesis nodded. "There is a guy that will do it; an expert at tattooing the mako-enhanced. He can make the apples bright blue and the leaves almost sparkle with life. I'm not going to check a cheap dumbapple tattoo on my arm."

Sephiroth chuckled. "I remember drunkenly pulling you out of a tattoo parlour once when you were going to get one on your ass."

Genesis then rose out of the water, turned around and took down his shorts, effectively mooning them all showing a blue apple that was emblazed on his otherwise perfect butt cheek. "I had him do a test." Genesis craned his head to take a look at the picture on his ass and smiled brightly until he looked at them and their judging gazes. "Don't judge me. I had to make sure the ink would stay on my skin."

"It looks like a giant bruise," Angeal said after a moment of silence. He was not impressed that Genesis had gone for a test of such a large nature.

"Is it so that they know where you like to be spanked?" Sephiroth added with a chuckle. "You should have asked them to do a handprint."

Genesis narrowed his eyes, pulled his shorts back up, and lowered himself back into the tub up to his chin. Angeal couldn't help but chuckle at the glare he was receiving from the redhead.

"Genesis," Angeal said, "No pouting on vacation. Have another beer." Angeal handed him a beer. He shook it gently before Genesis reached up out of the water to grab it. "Why would you want such a large tattoo anyway?"

Genesis sulked for a moment more before he took a drink of the beer and answered the question. "Because it's what I miss about home. I miss walking through the orchards, and having a tree on my skin would bring me a little peace."

Sephiroth sneered. "I don't see the thrill of getting your skin marked." He looked at his hand. "An overly ambitious technician thought that bar-coding me would be more efficient than the paperwork. I was three when he did it, and I removed the mark when I was eight."

Angeal furrowed his brows. "You removed it. You burned it off your skin?"

"Didn't that hurt?" Genesis added as he downed half his beer in one gulp.

Sephiroth shrugged his shoulder and put his hand under the water. "Like hell. Hojo was pissed so it was worth it." Sephiroth nodded to the fridge. "Pass me another one."

Angeal obliged.

"Would you ever get a tattoo, Angeal?" Sephiroth asked as he took the beer out of his hands.

"I don't see the point of it," Angeal said.

Genesis snorted, "You would get something that says 'Remember your honour' or something across your stomach." He finished his beer and tossed it aside. He raised his hand and curled his fingers in the motion for another drink. "Which would look awesome."

Angeal unconsciously ran his hand over his stomach with one hand before he reached for the mini-fridge to get his childhood friend a beer. "Hardly."

"Your back then?" Sephiroth said as he sipped his bottle. "One word on each shoulder blade; Honour and pride?"

Angeal shook his head. "I have my sword to remind me of my honour. I don't need my skin marked to prove that I have it. It will not give me more. It is my actions that will prove that."

Genesis took the bottle that was passed to him and his face was screwed up in a frown. "You need to drink more and loosen up," Genesis finally said. "Get yourself another beer. You're behind us anyway."

Sephiroth chuckled. "Agreed. Get drunk, Angeal, so we can convince you that you need a dumbapple on your ass, too."

Genesis splashed Sephiroth for that remark but there was a smile on his lips as he did it.

Angeal enjoyed the laughter and banter that degraded as they drank more as the night went on. They talked about things that didn't mean anything and he was glad that his friends, despite their competitive nature, didn't seem to be in the mood to push each other.

Genesis didn't start quoting LOVELESS and Sephiroth was more relaxed than he had ever seen. The end of the evening ended up in relaxed drunken talk in front of the fire before they staggered off to bed. Everything went smoothly as Angeal made sure his friends made it to bed before he crawled into his own.

He also ensured that there would be appropriate amounts of painkillers for the hangovers that they would have in the morning, water bottles on the end tables and breakfast ordered so that they hopefully could spend some more days on the slopes.

He also made sure that he got a few pictures stashed away to bring up at a later date to remember such a relaxing vacation.

* * *

><p><em>Hope your holidays were good and the New Year celebrations will be safe and fun!<em>

_Thank you all you dear readers for reading my work and giving me feed back. I really appreciate it and always will._

_See you in the new year!_


End file.
